


Let’s dance the night away

by PhyicFredBear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Flowers, Forests, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Married Life, Minecraft, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyicFredBear/pseuds/PhyicFredBear
Summary: Love-strucked boys dancing at the witching hour.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Let’s dance the night away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back lol just a few stuff you can read for background context!
> 
> -they’re married lol
> 
> -Skeppys human with diamond embedded in his skin and has blue hair
> 
> -Bads like a very, very tall demon
> 
> -They’re in love and yeah <3

The soft glow of the moonlight illuminated the two as they danced across the forest floor in pure ecstasy. Their fingers entwined with each other, fumbling with each other’s fingers, softly tracing a million scars that embedded themselves in their skin and running their knuckles down their glistening wedding rings.

  
  


The older of the two ran his free hand up the younger hand and lifted it up, getting ready to twirl the other down the road of freshly bloomed violets. The younger gladly took the invitation and let his electric blue hair be flung and his rings bang against each other; along with all his other jewelry.

  
  


It was a bit of an.. Odd sight, a massive demon that could, without doubt, mercilessly kill; dancing with a short crystalized human in the midst of the witching hour. The sight was mesmerizing; The moonlight that perfectly lit the two, bouncing off of them as they lived in rapture.

  
  


The two were living in the moment, not letting the fear of the monsters take over and let the stars chase away the evils that lurked around them. They weren’t afraid to let their screams be drowned by the hollowing of the night, instead, letting the warmth take over.

  
  


The younger looked up to the older, examining their striking features; the way the moonlight reflected off his face, showing everything from the little scar that was hitched right above his eyebrow, to every little blemish to even the menacing fangs he learned to love. God did he love him.

  
  


He stood on his tippy toes and reached for the older’s collar, and without warning smashed their lips together. Resulting in Bad lightly grazing his bottom lip. He moved his hands further up, letting his fingernails dig into the other shoulder. He jumped a bit when bad laid his hands on his waist, gently kneading the skin that rested there.

  
  


He mewled a bit when Bad retracted, not even notice how out of breath he was. Their breaths still lingering on each other lips and the overwhelming feeling of attraction still remained in the humid air. 

  
  


He felt bare at Bad’s loving stare, full of admiration, tenderness, and raw passion. God, he was such a cheesy idiot, and he wasn’t even sure if he meant Bad of himself. Maybe they were both just pinning, love-struck, idiots. And he didn’t mind that.

  
  


Even as he melted in Bad’s arms as he pulled him back into a honey-coated kiss, filling all this sense with blistering warmth, well— arousal but what’s the difference?  


He wouldn’t change this for anything, he thought as he got carried into the delicious euphoric midnight feeling

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Now I disappear till I have inspiration again 😎


End file.
